Pokémon: XYZ Karim's Journey
by MagnetG216
Summary: Acompaña a Karim, un chico originario de ciudad Santalune que busca iniciar su viaje por la región de Kalos acompañado de su fiel pokémon Durant, pero al conocer a un entrenador de otra región, algo en su interior lo motiva a ser cada vez más fuerte... y la introducción de una chica sumamanete problemática no ayuda mucho.
1. Pokémon Inicial

_El Increíble mundo Pokémon, un lugar mágico plagado de criaturas inigualables llamadas pokémon, se encuentran en todos lados, en los amplios mares, en las grandes planicies o en los cielos._

 _Algunas personas usan a los pokémon como mascotas, mientras que otros los consideran compañeros y luchan contra otros para demostrar quien tiene un vínculo más fuerte con sus pokémon...  
_

 _O al menos eso es lo que todo el mundo dice, la realidad no está pintada color de rosa... en los últimos años se ha presentado numerosos delitos y secuestros por parte de la organización criminal líder en la egión, el Team Flare. Por eso es que ahora la edad mínima para obtener un pokémon inicial es de 16 años.  
_

 _Pero bueno, ya me alejé demasiado del tema, hoy obtendré mi pokémon inicial de parte del profesor Sycamore, el erudito encargado de estudiar a los pokémon de la región, en resúmen, cada determinado tiempo el profesor designa a 4 jóvenes de la región Kalos para que completen la pokedex y esas cosas..._

?: -¡Karim, baja ya! ¡Llegarás tarde a recoger tu ID de entrenador y tu pokémon inicial!- escuché una voz femenina hablándome desde la planta baja de la casa.

Karim: -¡Déjame terminar mi monólogo por lo menos abuela!- respondí molesto.

?: -¡Como quieras!, Pero después no te andes quejando por el hambre, ¡Y no me digas abuela, tan solo soy cuatro años mayor que tú!- gritó la chica claramente inconforme

Bajé entonces las escaleras, giré a la esquina del pasillo y llegué a la cocina.

Parada ahí había una chica jóven, de cabello rubio con dos coletas colgando al frente de la cara, una camisa blanca ajustada y unos pantalones verdes.

?: -Incluso Durant es más puntual que tú- dijo la chica señalando a un pequeño pokémon color gris con aspecto de hormiga, que se encontraba comiendo en el suelo de un plato color rojo.

-¡Duurant!- respondió el pokémon insecto.

Karim: -Tú no me digas nada, sabes muy bien por qué ya no te dejamos comer en la mesa con nosotros- dije señalando al pequeño ser, mientras que de su cabeza brotó una pequeña gota de sudor.

?: -¡Apúrate! Menos hablar y más comer- interrumpió la chica.

Karim: -Ya entendí... anciana- susurré.

?: -¡¿Cómo me dijiste?!-

* * *

Karim: -Ughhhh, aún me duele- dije sobandome la mejilla, que ahora tenía una gran chancla marcada en color rojo.

Salí de ciudad Santalune, y continué por la ruta 4.

El olor de las flores hizo que cerrara los ojos y me relajara, olvidando todos los problemas del día.

Pude ver a algunos Flabébe, combee y otros pokémon tipo planta revoloteando y vagando por entre los campos de flores.

Pasó alrededor de una hora antes de que me encontrara frente a un gran túnel adornado con ladrillos de piedra.

Entré y llegué después a la gran ciudad Lumiose.

Incluso al ser de día podía ver la belleza que emanaba la gran metrópolis.

Caminé un par de minutos por las calles, muchas personas y sus pokémon paseaban por el lugar.

Karim: -¡Oh!, ¡lo veo, el laboratorio del Profesor Sycamore!- dije entrecerrando los ojos tratando de ver mejor a lo lejos.

Decidido a obtener mi pokémon inicial, comencé a correr, pero alguien gritó detrás de mí.

?: -¡Cuidado!- escuché la voz de una chica.

*Paff*

Recibí un fuerte empujón en la espalda, lo que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y mi cara chocara contra el duro asfalto.

?: -¡Lo siento, dejame ayudarte!-

Abrí los ojos y llevé mi mano a mi cabeza, frente a mí se encontraba una chica como de mi edad, de ojos marrones y cabello castaño, peinado en un gran chongo con una cinta color azul marino, vestía una camisa del mismo color y unos shorts blancos acompañados de calcetas negras. Además tenía colgada una bolsa blanca en su espalda.

La chica me extendió la mano, y yo la tomé con gusto.

Karim: -Gracias, me sorprendiste y no pude hacerme a un lado- dije frotando el golpe.

?: -Lo lamento, es que estoy tan emocionada que vine corriendo lo más rápido que pude, y no tuve tiempo para frenar- respondió con una sonrisa. -Me llamo Verity, mucho gusto- tendió su mano

Karim: -Mi nombre es Karim, de ciudad Santalune- me presenté. -Fué bueno conocerte, pero tengo que obtener mi pokémon inicial, así que...- comencé a alejarme.

Verity: -¿Pokémon inicial? ¡Yo también voy por mi pokémon inicial!- exclamó emocionada.

En ese momento me tomó de la mano y comenzó a arrastrarme en dirección al laboratorio del profesor.

Me sorprendí por las acciones de la chica.

Karim: -O-oye más despaaaaaaaa...!- de un momento a otro se echó a correr, llevandome a cuestas mientras intentaba detenerla.

* * *

Habíamos tardado menos de lo esperado (quizás por lo emocionada que estaba Verity).

Abrí la gran puerta principal, y entré al enorme edificio.

En el interior había todo tipo de instrumentos para el cuidado pokémon, estanterías llenas de libros y un gran mostrador donde se encontraba una mujer sentada, que supuse era la secretaria.

?:-¡Bienvenidos!, Pensé que llegarían antes- habló un hombre de cabello alborotado negro, ojos azules y vestido con una bata blanca y una camisa azul degajo de ésta.

Verity: -Lo sentimos, sucedió algo en el camino y... no logramos llegar antes- dijo apenada.

?: -Antes que nada vienen las presentaciones, mi nombre es Sycamore, y soy el profesor encargado de la Región de Kalos- habló el hombre, entonces comenzó a caminar y nos indicó que lo siguieramos.

Pude ver entonces que dentro del gran laboratorio había un gran campo con árboles y un pequeño lago, en él vivía una enorme cantidad de especies pokémon.

Pidgeys anidaban en los árboles, marill y azurill nadaban por el agua, y algunos combees revoloteaban por entre las flores.

Karim: -Nunca imaginé que este lugar fuera tan grande- dije asombrado.

Prof. Sycamore: -Muchos de los pokémon que rescatamos los traemos aquí, los cuidamos y ayudamos a recuperarse- respondió. -Muchos han sido maltratados o abandonados, aquí les damos un hogar y les buscamos un entrenador que los adopte-

Continué mirando a mi alrededor, pero mi vista se posó en un rincón obscuro, enrollado estaba un weedle, alejado de todos los demás pokémon.

Karim: -¿Y... exactamente qué le pasó a ese pequeño?- dije sin apartar la mirada del pokémon insecto.

El profesor se acercó al Weedle e intentó levantarlo, pero el pokémon utilizó aguijón venenoso, que por muy poco impacta contra él.

Prof. Sycamore: -Como pueden ver, no se lleva muy bien con la gente- dijo suspirando -Lo rescatamos de la presa, estaba moribundo y sumamente herido... no sabemos muy bien de donde salió, pero no socializa con ningúno de los demás pokémon-

Karim: -...- Me quedé mirando al weedle, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y en sus ojos pude ver el gran dolor por el que había pasado.

Prof. Sycamore: -Bueno cambiando de tema, sus pokémon iniciales están por aquí- hizo una seña con la mano.

Verity y yo seguimos caminando tras el profesor, quien se detuvo frente a un gran árbol repleto de toda clase de pokémon.

Prof. Sycamore: -¡Chespin, Fennekin y Froakie! ¡Vengan a conocer a unos amigos!- gritó.

Unos momentos después, tres pokémon bajaron del árbol.

Prof. Sycamore: -Éste es Fennekin, de tipo fuego- dijo a la vez que unos de los trés pokémon daba un paso adelante, éste era un zorro con grandes orejas con el interior rojo, todo su pelaje era de color amarillo y en la punta de su cola había un mechón color rojo.

-...Chespin de tipo planta- un pokémon parecido a una ardilla, de color verde y marrón, dió un paso adelante al escuchar su nombre.

Lo mismo pasó cuando el profesor mencionó a Froakie, el pokémon de tipo agua, una pequeña rana de color azul con burbujas blancas en su cuello pasó adelante.

Prof. Sycamore: -Y bien, pueden tardarse todo el tiempo que quieran...- quizo hablar el profesor, pero Verity lo interrumpió.

Verity: -¡Quiero a Chespin!- gritó, entonces corrió a abrazar al pokémon roedor.

Prof. Sycamore: -Bueno...- dijo con una gota de sudor en la frente -Y tú chico, ¿Aquién vas a escoger?-

Comencé a mirar uno por uno al trío de pokémon iniciales... pero antes de decir las palabras que dictarían mi decisión, recordé algo.

Asentí con la cabeza, entonces hablé decidido.

Karim: -Quiero a...-

* * *

El profesor se despedía de ambos chicos, pero tenía una mirada pensativa.

Sophie: ¿Qué sucede profesor?

Sycamore: ¡Oh!, No es nada, tan solo estaba pensando en algo

Sophie: ¿En qué exactamente?

Sycamore: Me parece que ese chico es... diferente, tengo el precentimiento de que logrará grandes cosas...

 **Hola a todos, aquí MagnetG y bueno, ésta es mi primera historia de pokémon y espero que la disfruten. Tengo pensadas muchas cosas para este fic, les invito a dejar sugerencias de cómo podría mejorar o así. Sin nada más que decir, los espero en el próximo capitulo Bye!**


	2. Primera Batalla

**FanFic basado en el anime y los juegos de Pokémon.**

Karim y Verity, tras obtener un pokémon de manos del profesor Sycamore, se encuentran en el Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Lumiose, con intención de registrarse ante la Liga Pokémon como entrenadores y obtener su ID personal...

Una chica de cabello rosa, con un vestido del mismo color y detalles blancos, recibió a ambos jóvenes.

Enfermera Joy: -Buenos días, ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?- preguntó amablemente.

Verity: -Queremos obtener nuestras ID de entrenadores-

Enfermera Joy: -Síganme porfavor- les hizo una seña con la mano.

Ambos caminaron hasta estar frente a un par de PC, en donde se les indicó que ingresaran sus datos.

Nombre, edad, región de procedencia, pueblo o ciudad natal, etc.

Cuando habían terminado, esperaron un par de minutos antes de que se les entregara una pequeña tarjeta.

Enfermera Joy: -¿Podrían prestarme sus Pókédex un momento?-

Karim: -Claro- dijo abriendo su mochila y extrayendo el pequeño aparoto rojo, antes dado por el profesor.

Verity hizo lo mismo, entonces la enfermera hizo algunos ajustes a las pokédex

Enfermera Joy: Excelente, he configurado sus pokédex para Kalos Centro, Costa y Montaña.

Karim y Verity: Muchas gracias

Salieron entonces del establecimiento.

Karim: -Fué bueno conocerte, pero tengo que irme- dió media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse

Verity: -¡Oye espera!- corrió hasta estar delante del chico.-l

Karim: -¿Que sucede?-

Verity: Puedo ver que vas rumbo a ciudad Santalune-

Karim: ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-

Verity: -Tan solo una corazonada, además estás caminando en dirección al túnel que se dirige ahí, así que... -

Karim: -Ya ya, ¿y ésto a qué viene?-

Verity: -Yo también voy rumbo a Santalune, así que te acompañaré- sonrió

Karim: -No recuerdo haber acep...-

Verity: -¡Rápido vamos!- interrumpió al chico, tomandolo de la mano y corriendo rápidamente hacia aquél puente.

* * *

Habían llegado ya a ciudad Santalune, y se encontraban frente a una gran casa, a un lado del Gimnasio Santalune, donde día a día numerosos aspirantes retaban a la líder para obtener la medalla Bicho.

Karim: -Quiero que te quedes aquí, vuelvo en unos minutos-

Verity: -¡Claro!-

Karim avanzó y abrió la puerta para después entrar a la casa.

?: -¡Al fín llegas!, ¡Creí que te había pasado algo!-

Exclamó con felicidad la chica rubia, a la vez que abrazaba fuertemente al chico. "Inconscientemente", apretando sus dotes femeninos tocaban el pecho del chico.

Karim: -¡D-detente V-viola!- exclamó tan rojo como un charmeleon.

Viola: -¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás avergonzado? ¿Eeeeh...?-

En ese momento exacto, Verity entró a la sala.

Karim: -...-

Verity: -...-

Viola: -¡Oh!, ¡Trajiste a una chica a la casa!-

Entonces Viola se separó del abrazo y estrechó manos con la chica castaña.

Viola: -Talvez sea medio rarito, pero es un buen chico, cuida bien de él-

Karim: -¡O-oye! ¡Ella solo es una chica que acabo de conocer!-

Viola: -¿Eh?-

Verity: -C-creo que ya me voy, ustedes dos parecen estar muy ocupados.-

 ** _Muchas explicaciones después._**

Viola: -Entonces tu nombre es Verity, también eres entrenadora y te encontraste con Karim en Ciudad Lumiose-

Verity: -Así es-

Karim: -Exactamente-

Verity: -¡Y tú eres Viola, la famosa líder de gimnasio de ciudad Santalune, especializada en el tipo bicho!-

Viola: -Esa soy yo- respondió inflando el pecho

Karim: Ya que terminaron las presentaciones, Verity y yo tenemos que irnos rápido, peor antes necesito que traigas a Durant.

Viola: ¿Durant? Está bien, aunque no entiendo muy bien para qué

Salió de la habitación y momentos después regresó con el pequeño pokémon bicho.

¿Dur-durant?

Karim: -Durant, has estado con nosotros desde que era tan solo un niño, ahora... quiero que me acompañes en mi viaje, como mi compañero- dijo decidido, entonces de su mochila extrajo una esfera roja con blanco, que tenía un botón en el centro. (También llamada pokéball).

Estiró la mano, miró a Durant a los ojos y asintió.

El pokémon se acercó de inmediato y presionó el botón.

La esfera se abrió, y el pokémon bicho se transformó en un rayo de luz, que después entró a la pokéball. Ésta se tambaleó un par de veces, hasta que se detuvo he hizo un sonido parecido a una campana.

Karim acercó la pokéball a su frente y cerró los ojos.

Karim: -Gracias Durant, ¡Ahora sal!- dijo con emoción, después arrojó la esfera, que se abrió y de ella salió el pokémon.

Durant se veía sumamente contento.

Karim: Libraremos innumerables batallas, viviremos aventuras... ¡y nos convertiremos en los campeones!

Viola: -¡Pues les deseo mucha suerte!, pondré todo lo que necesitas en tu mochila, ya regreso- Se levantó, tomó la bolsa del chico y subió las escaleras al segundo piso.

Tiempo después la rubia regresó con todo empacado.

Los dos jóvenes se dirigían ahora a la puerta principal.

Viola: -Antes de marcharse...-

Karim: ¿Si?

Viola: -Quiero ver a tu inicial-

Karim: -Bueno... respecto a eso-

Viola: -No me digas que no te dieron uno... te dije que pusieras la alarma- dijo la líder llevando una mano a su rostro con decepción.

Karim: ¡No es eso! ¡Es solo que no elegí a ninguno de los tres iniciales!- respondió molesto

Viola: ¿A qué te refieres?

Karim: -Mira...- dijo tomando la pokéball que el profesor Sycamore le había dado.

La lanzó y segundos después se materializó un pequeño pokémon parecido a una oruga, con una gran púa en la cabeza.

Viola: -¡¿Elegiste a un Weedle como inicial?! ¡Creí haberte enseñado bien!, ¡Oh Arceus que hice mal!- exclamó alzando los brazos.

Karim: -¡Tu eres la que siempre dice que no hay que juzgar un libro por su portada! Yo... ví algo especial en él...- dije mirando al pequeño pokémon.

Viola: -¿Y qué fué?- preguntó incrédula

Karim: Ni siquieras yo lo se... tan solo... ví algo en sus ojos que me hizo identificarme con él...

Viola: -*suspiro* Bueno, que se le puede hacer, cuando se te mete una idea en la cabeza, nada puede hacer que cambies de opinión-

Karim: -Gracias Viola-

Viola: -Bueno, ¡Dejemonos de patrañas y vallamos directo a la batalla!- dijo la rubia con fuego en sus ojos.

 **Ya en el campo de batalla...**

Verity por un lado y Karim por el otro se preparaban para su primera batalla.

Verity: -Comenzaré con el pokémon que acabo de obtener, ¡Adelante Chespin!- dijo arrojando la pokéball del pokémon planta.

De ésta emergió el pokémon ardilla.

Karim: -¡Vé Weedle!- dijo el chico, haciendo lo mismo que Verity.

De la pokéball del chico salió el pequeño pokémon bicho, pero éste parecía molesto.

Viola: ¡Doy comienzo a la batalla entre los entrenadores Verity y Karim!

Ambos chicos tomaron sus pokédex en sus manos para ver los movimientos de cada uno de sus pokémon.

Verity: -¡Chespin usa placaje!- el pokémon comenzó a correr en dirección a Weedle para embestirlo.

Karim: -¡Weedle usa picotazo venenoso!-

Pero Weedle no obedeció, en vez de eso disparó un líquido viscoso al rostro del entrenador.

Karim: -¡Weedle que haces!- dijo tratando de quitarse aquella sustancia de la cara.

Chespin continuó y golpeó a Weedle, mandandolo a volar y haciendolo caer al suelo herido.

Verity: -¡Oh no!-

El chico corrió rápidamente y levantó con ambas manos a su pokémon.

Karim: -Weedle... yo sé que no confías en los humanos por lo que te hicieron en el pasado- comenzó a hablarle al pokémon bicho.

Verity permaneció callada, al igual que Chespin.

Karim: -Pero... necesito que confíes en mí ahora- dijo el entrenador mirando a los ojos a su compañero.

Weedle asintió.

Karim: -¡Verity, continuemos la batalla!-

Verity: -¿Estás seguro? Weedle parece herido...-

Karim: -Sé que el puede hacerlo-

Weedle en ese instante volteó a ver al chico, y momentos después asintió y avanzó con firmeza hasta estar frente a Chespin.

-¡Chespin comienza con látigo cepa!- el pokémon planta extendió dos lianas en dirección a Weedle.

-¡Weedle esquiva!- ésta vez Weedle siguió las ordenes de su entrenador, evadiendo el ataque al último momento. -¡Ahora rápidamente usa picotazo venenoso en las lianas!- la púa del pokémon bicho se volvió púrpura y con ella atacó las lianas de Chespin, haciendole daño supereficaz.

Rápidamente el pokémon de la chica retiró sus lianas, pero ya había recibido muchos piquetes de parte de Weedle. Unos segundos después, burbujas moradas comenzaron a brotar de Chespin.

Karim: -¡Excelente, está envenenado! ¡Bien hecho Weedle!- sonrió orgulloso el entrenador, Weedle miraba estupefacto al chico... nunca nadie lo había tratado así...

-¡No nos rendiremos Chespin!, ¡Usa látigo cepa para acercarte rápidamente a Weedle!- el pokémon obedeció, y usando sus lianas como apoyo se dirigió rápidamente al bicho.

-¡Weedle usa disparo demora en el campo!- El pokémon bicho comenzó a expulsar seda a lo largo de todo el campo de batalla. En ese momento chespin estaba tan solo a un metro de Weedle.

-¡Chespin ahora placaje!- el pokémon ardilla comenzó a girar para aumentar su velocidad, con intención de golpear a Weedle.

-¡Weedle usa...!- no le dió tiempo a dar la orden cuando Chespin impactó con su pokémon y mandandolo a volar y debilitandolo. -¡No Weedle!-

Karim: -Weedle, lo hiciste muy bien- dijo regresandolo a la pokéball.

Verity: -¡Muy bien Chespin!- celebró la chica

-¡Ches!...piiiin- dijo antes de caer debilitado. El envenenamiento había drenado la poca energía que le quedaba.

Verity: -Buen trabajo Chespin, regresa.- suspiró, pero inmediatamente recuperó su mirada desafiante -¿Listo para el segundo round?-

Karim: -Creí que solo tenías un pokémon.-

Verity: -No creas que eres el único con un as bajo la manga... ¡Es tu turno, Piplup!- entonces arrojó una segunda pokéball, de la cual salió un pokémon parecido a un pingüino, de color azul con dos puntos blancos que aparentaban botones.

Karim alzó su pokédex para escanear a aquél pokémon que jamás había visto, pero un mensaje se mostró en la pantalla al tratar de hacerlo: "Sin registro en la pokédex".

Karim: -Que extraño...-

Verity: -¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso tienes miedo? ¡Pequeño Torchic!- dijo haciendo sonidos de gallina.

Karim: -¡¿A quién llamas Torchic?! ¡Mostremosle Durant!- exclamó mientras caía directo en la provocación de la chica.

El chico igualmente lanzó su segunda pokéball, de la cual emergió el pokémon hormiga.

Ésta vez Verity fué la que alzó su pokédex.

 _Durant, el Pokemón hormigacero. Durant cava túneles torcidos en las montañas donde forman su nido, están cubiertos con una armadura de acero para protección._ Actúan en grupo para expulsar de sus colonias a los Heatmor, sus depredadores naturales. 

La batalla comenzó de nuevo...

-¡Durant usa corte furia!- el pokémon hormiga hizo brillar su mandíbula de color verde, y comenzó a dirigirse rápidamente hacia Piplup.

-¡Piplup Torbellino!- el pokémon acuatico comenzó a acumular agua en su pico, para después expulsarla formando un gran remolino de agua, que frenó en seco a Durant.

Durant no podía avanzar por la fuerza del agua, y además recibía daño.

-¡Durant usa corte furia para sostenerte en el suelo!- el pokémon bicho obedeció, haciendo brillar nuevamente sus fauces y clavándolas en el suelo.

Cuando el torbellino terminó, Durant se había mantenido firme, evitando recibir más daño del ataque.

-¡Ahora usa Agarre!- le indicó el entrenador a Durant, éste se acercó rápidamente a Piplup, y en un veloz movimiento cerró su mandíbula, dañando al pokémon pingüino.

-¡Piplup acábalo con hidrobomba!- el pokémon de la chica comenzó a preparar el poderoso ataque, para después disparar una enorme cantidad de agua hacia Durant.

-¡Durant esquivalo y usa corte furia!- el pokémon hormiga hizo lo posible por evadir el ataque, gracias a su velocidad logró salir ileso y se acercó peligrosamente a Piplup.

-¡Piplup pico taladro!- reaccionó rápidamente la chica, el pokémon de agua hizo brillar su pico, y comenzó a girar rápidamente aumentando su velocidad y poder.

Ambos ataques chocaron, levantando una gran nube de humo y dejando a sus entrenadores sin palabras.

Viola: -¡Ninguno de los dos pokémon puede continuar! ¡Es un empate!-

Karim: -¡Durant!- gritó mientras corría a ayudar a su pokémon.

Verity: -¡Piplup!- gritó e hizo lo mismo que el chico.

Ambos pokémon estaban exhaustos.

Viola: -Hay que ir al Centro Pokémon-

Ambos asintieron, y se dirigieron rápidamente a recuperar la energía de sus heridos pokémon...

 **Y bueno, aquí termina el segundo capítulo, como ya saben los invito a dejar sugerencias o quejas como reviews.**

 **Se acerca la fecha de salida de los nuevos juegos de pokémon, y no puedo esperar ya... ¡Demasiado Hype!**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer y los veré en el siguiente capítulo, ¡Adios!**

 **CathPalug muchas gracias por tu review y follow.**


End file.
